In the excavation business, demolition business and other activities wherein a considerable amount of dust is generated, trucks, tractors and other motorized equipment are subjected to considerable infiltration of abrasive dust, with the result that such motorized equipment has a relatively short life span. Air cleaners for removing the dust entering the intake of gasoline engines are manufactured by Farr Company of Los Angeles, Calif. as shown, for example, in their advertising literature "UNIPAMIV4C" Bulletin No. B-1500-50C; "ROTOPAMIC/AUTOPAMIC" Bulletin No. B-1500-62; and "ECO-CM" Bulletin J-1500-4. In all instances, there is a replaceable filter element which constitutes the major component of the air cleaner. As constructed, the replaceable filter component constitutes a major cost as a replaceable item and requires an expenditure of considerable time for replacement with the consequence that under normal conditions, the user, rather than disassembling the air cleaner and replacing the filter element, discards the entire structure. It is the purpose of this invention to provide an air cleaner wherein the filter module need not be replaced and especially a filter module which can be repeatedly used without having to remove the air cleaner from the vehicle and, hence, without extensive delay in the use of the vehicle under normal operating conditions.